Next Stage: A Way To Propose
by chippo843
Summary: Natsu and Gray have been together for a long time. Natsu thinks that they're ready for the next level, but he wants to surprise Gray.  Problem is he doesn't know how!  But with the burning passion he has for Grey, he finally has an idea!  Read and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

-Proposing-

Natsu and Grey had been together for 8 years now; Natsu thinks that it was time to take it to another level. He was planning to propose to Grey; the idea of how got him thinking. About 3 years ago he had already got the rings, actually he made it himself. The rings was ordinarily silver with two gemstones that's yet to be crystallized; given by guild master Makarov who's also his grandfather. What Natsu had to do was heat up the rings for a long amount of period and certain temperature that he had worked on for about 1 1/2 years; these were magical gemstones that crystallized a different gem depending on the heat and time it's given. Also these stones can give magic boost to an element and resist magic on the opposing element to mages. Of course he knew that he couldn't be gone for that long so he told Grey that he's going on a mission that required a long time. He didn't take it so well and went on a rage about not being able to come, even Erza couldn't calm him.

It took about freezing half of the guild in ice and a large amount of persuasion since they've always been on missions together after 5 months of dating each other until he finally calmed down and allowed him to go. Of course Grey would miss him, heck worried if the mission was going to take him long; he could only pray for the safe return of his lover. Natsu felt guilty, worried, sad and happy in order. He just knew that he had to keep it a secret from him, worried that Grey might do something to terrorized the members of the guild since he had been the only one to keep him in check and happy that he'd get time to make the rings. So Natsu went off on his mission as Grey could only watch him go. After for so long he'd returned; he found out that Grey was at home having a day off from the guild and that half of the members were terrified of Grey's wrath. He apologized to them in his place and dashed off to their house; they've been living together after 2 full year of dating.

Once there he was welcomed with a very annoyed and angry Grey, having ice shards thrown at him the moment he opened the door. Even for a threatening welcome, Natsu had missed this feeling. The moment Natsu saw Grey even after the threats, throwing of ice and cursing from his angry lover; he went over to him and gave him a big hug. "I'm back!" Natsu cheered as Grey was calming down just a bit, just a bit. He hugged Natsu back "... Welcome home, you idiot" Natsu just smiled. Grey was about to go on another rant again for Natsu leaving him until Natsu kissed him. With struggles from Grey, Natsu just kept on kissing him everywhere he can reach.

Grey was slowly, but surely succumbing to Natsu's kisses and finally resigned. Natsu being victorious smiled and carried Grey off bridal style to their bedroom to 'make up' for his leaving. The next day Grey was in a better mood though called the guild to sleep in for his backside ached; he didn't really mind. After all he was just glad his lover was back safe and sound. However Natsu went to the guild and showed them his progress; the rings were still silver though the gems were ruby and sapphire with two streaks of gold curled on each gem in opposite directions; like the yin yang or pieces sign on each ring. Both gems were only 2 millimetres in size as amounts of magical energy was being stored in, giving off a small shine in the inside. Even if the magical energy stored is big, it'll still look small because of the size of the gems that varied.

Everyone in the guild was amazed by its beauty and also by Natsu's hard work and determination. He was serious in wanting to marry Grey no doubt; the guild was happy for them and supported Natsu all the way, wishing him a big good luck. That was 3 years ago; Natsu was sure that they've got everything they needed to have, known about one another and gotten comfortable with almost anything in their way. Really, he thinks that it was time for they acted as though they were already married, but not. Natsu gulped, he was ready to commit to Grey and he was pretty sure Grey was too; problem for Natsu is that he wanted to make it a surprise to Grey. Only not knowing how to is been bugging him lately. He even asked Lucy and Ezra for ideas, but none of them he can do, afford and even like the ideas.

He sighed in pure annoyance "This is harder than I thought"

"What is?" Grey asked behind Natsu.

Apparently Natsu had been spacing out for almost an hour on the couch from Grey's point of view; he's been cooking for that past hour for their dinner. Once that was done he heard Natsu sigh and said "This is harder than I thought" which made him curious as to what his lover had been thinking throughout this whole time. So he went behind Natsu to ask. "What's so harder than you thought?" Natsu jumped slightly and hid the small black box where the rings were kept.

"Ha-ha, nothing, nothing. Dinner done?" Grey just nodded though slightly worried leaning in closer.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Natsu noticing the concern in his tone he kissed Grey's cheek

"Yeah I'm sure" Grey was reluctant though complied anyway.

"Okay then, though if you need to talk it out I'm here got it?"

Natsu smiled "Got it!"

"Good"

and with that they ate dinner as they talked about their day since Grey got dragged on by Happy to go fishing against his will as Lucy and Erza brought Natsu with them to carry their bags as they went on their shopping spree.

Some laughs and jokes here and there until they finished eating; Grey was to wash the dishes as Natsu fold the laundry. Chores were done equally; it amazingly works out without them bickering quite often. Once done they showered to change and got to bed. On the bed Grey snuggled close to Natsu, while Natsu wrapped his arms around Grey keeping him secure and safe. In an instant Grey had succumbed to sleep, he breathing slows and softens. 'He must've been tired.' Natsu thought; using his free hand, he brushed away some strands of hair that covered Grey's eyelids and smiled. 'Grey looked so innocent, like an angel in his sleep. He's still an angel when he's awake though, just a bit more violent and goes in temper tantrums; still doesn't change the fact that he's still an angel. My angel that is... Grrr! Tomorrow for sure I'll find a way to propose to you Grey, just you wait!" with that last thought Natsu shuts his eyes to fall into deep sleep.

Morning came; Natsu was the first to wake up as Grey still slept soundly. Natsu was quietly pondering for ideas as he watched his lover sleep 'What to do, what to do. I still have no clue as to what to do... Brain you need to think, think!' minutes that seemed like hours passed, sadly there was none. Natsu got up, careful not to wake up Grey and headed downstairs. Annoyed he wanted to know what happy could give him; a long time friend is sure to give some advice.

After a while Happy came over "Long time no see Natsu!"

"You too, Happy!" best of friends happily greeting each other, until Natsu remembered that Grey was still sleeping and quieted down.

They talked for some time about what's new and how it has been going, then Natsu asked Happy "Happy, I want to propose to Grey, but I don't know how. I want to surprise him!" Happy was well happy for Natsu and Grey, he gave them his full support and said "Natsu, don't beat yourself up in making too much of a big deal out of it"

"But it-"

"Hold it! I know that's it is an important thing to you, but what I mean is that you shouldn't think too hard about should just propose naturally, just stay you... It's hard to explain, but try proposing to Grey that would remind him of you."

Natsu took into consideration to why his good friend said "More like me... Yeah I get why you're trying to say, thanks Happy"

"Aye! Have any fish?" Natsu laughed at the still same old habit of his friend. "Yeah I have fish, wait here." Natsu went over to the fridge and grabbed a fish and just slightly roasted it and handed it over to happy. Happy cheered at the fish ad flew out in a sing-sang mood.

Natsu had about 10 more minutes until Grey wake up; he sat pondering on the couch rather seriously. Before he knew what to do Grey had woken up; the temperature of their house changed. Natsu could tell that the upper floor will be colder, so he goes up the stairs and warms it up with his own body heat.

He meets a sleepy yawning Grey "Morning Natsu"

"Morning" Natsu added "We don't have to go to guild until later in the afternoon"

Grey questioned "How come?" Natsu panicked on the inside just slightly, he was a bad liar; he shrugged. "Don't know."

Grey was suspicious for only a moment before not caring anymore "Let's clean up the house in the meantime then, it's been a while after all" Natsu nodded, they've been in so many missions that they haven't had time to even stay at their house. All they do was rest, which makes this a good time for some cleaning. After hours of cleaning passed Natsu decided to prolong his proposing just a bit longer, so he decided to take Grey out.

* * *

This is story is kind of cheesily sweet~ and of course the characters are kind of OOC though I tried my best. I had to write it down in the middle of the night, lack of sleep! ^~^  
Well I'm satisfied of cutting it off from here! There's going to be a part 2 in this, and there may or may not be lemon... Still debating on that. Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~  
Hope you enjoyed it! I surely did! Well writing it that is =^w^=

[ADDED note: Thank You LolyGothica for pointing that out~ I'll try to add spaces so it won't be confusing~] Yeah!~ I'm learning tips from other people~ me likey!~


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_After hours of cleaning passed, Natsu decided to prolong his proposing just a bit longer; he decided to take Grey out._

* * *

As Natsu thinks of a way to propose, Grey starts to become suspicious. 'What's that fire head up to? He's acting weird today and yesterday as well.'

"Natsu" Grey tries, but Natsu was in deep thought that his call was ignored. Grey tries again, yelling this time. "Natsu!" This startled Natsu, turning to look at Grey "Huh! WH-what? What is it Grey?"

"What's wrong with you, Natsu? You've been acting strange since yesterday... Is there something troubling you?" Grey asked in concern.

'Yes, trying to figure out how to propose to you!' Natsu thought quickly before answering "No, it's nothing Grey. I was just thinking of things. Nothing to worry about." He tries to reassure Grey with a smile. Grey knew that he wouldn't fall for such a trick, but decided to drop the subject if Natsu didn't really want to talk about it and move on to the next.

"Alright... So where are we going? Since you said that we can't go in the guild until later, and you dragged me outside... where to now?" Grey asked for they have been walking to nowhere in particular, which made Natsu look around. Luckily for him, he spotted a small festival occurring at some part of the town.  
"Let's go check out that festival!" he exclaims cheerfully as he dragged Grey by grabbing his arm before he protest or have a say in it for that matter. Though the festival was slightly crowded, there were a lot of food and game stands being held. Since they had nothing better to do, they decided to participate in the event by playing the games.

"Oh! A shooting game. This should be fun." Grey states as he was handed a gun with three bullets loaded.  
"Oh! Let me join in!" Natsu exclaims as he too was handed a gun with three bullets loaded.

"You are to shoot at least 2 out of 3 moving ducks. Then you are able to choose any kind of prize you want after doing so!" the store owner announced as he flipped a switch to start up the ducks.

Grey took his first shot, but missed as Natsu tries to train his eyes with the ducks' current speed and waited for the right time. He took aim and fired 'BAM!' it had hit a moving duck. "Yes!" Natsu yells all hyped up that he got a hit. He looked at the prizes and spotted a blue cat, which reminded him of Happy. He decided that he was going to get it no matter what, but that resolve seems to waver when he looked at Grey. Grey was frowning that he didn't get the shot while looking at what he wanted. This made Natsu turn to look at what Grey was staring at.

It was a cute, beige teddy bear that had a white scarf around its neck. At the sight of this, Natsu blushed and turned back to look at Grey. Grey states, getting into the game "Let's see who wins and gets their prize first!" his eyes burned with competitiveness. Natsu smirked "You're on!" accepting the challenge.

On their second shot, it was Grey who got a hit and was Natsu that missed. Now, they were both down to their last bullet, both tied in score as they became fully concentrated on the targets.

'Last chance... This is it!' both thought at the same time as they fired. The bullet that had hit a target was... Natsu

"Yes! I won!" Natsu cheered as the store owner congratulated him and asked what prize he wanted. Natsu was planning to get the blue cat, but... "I want that bear with scarf on it." This made Grey look at him with wide eyes. As Natsu took the bear from the clerk, he immediately gave it to Grey "Here."

Grey took the bear and wanted to ask how Natsu knew, but it was already answered when Natsu started to speak "You were looking at it." which made Grey have a tint of red on his cheeks as he continued "and you looked pretty sad when you didn't get it." "I wasn't sad!" Grey denies as Natsu just smile "Sure you weren't. Now let's go get some food!"

As he starts to walk with Grey following behind, Natsu turned slightly around to get a short glance. He found of Grey smiling at the bear, slightly tugging on the scarf as he held the bear close to his chest. Seeing that sight made Natsu turn red and put a hand in front of his mouth to stop his urge of smiling too widely. 'That was too cute, Grey!' he thought as Grey gave him a questioning look.

* * *

After some time, they found a good snack shop that sells takoyaki. "I'll go get us some." Grey said as he walked to the stand, while Natsu waits; watching Grey from the stand.

"Hello there." Said a voice to Natsu's left, which made him look towards that direction. It was a woman, a fortune-teller, judging from her appearance and the crystal ball. "I think that there's something on your mind that's troubling you greatly. Mind telling me what it is?" she said as Natsu stared at her dumbfounded at first 'How did she know?' was what he thought. The lady continued, as if reading his thoughts "I know because I can sense your stress... Don't worry young one, I won't have you pay me or anything, but I would like to help you ease your problem; if you tell me that is."

Natsu smiled at the kind offer "Well, you see. I'm trying to find a way to propose to someone; my lover Grey... I wanted it to be something that'll surprise him... though so far" he sighs before continuing " Nothing comes to mind on how! I've been thinking of ideas all day since yesterday, but there was just nothing that's good enough!"

The woman gave him a gentle smile "You must really love him, don't you?"

Natsu nodded "With my life" he answered.

"I see... Well, hearing your problem the answer is quite simple."

"Really?" Natsu exclaimed as the woman nodded "Don't think about it." was all she answered. Natsu was quiet for a moment before giving a "Huh?" wanting the woman to explain more.

"Don't think about what to do or not to do. It should just come to you naturally. You'll be able to get an idea the more you spend time with him because..." she pointed at Grey who was already eating some snacks as Natsu looked to where she was pointing to. "Every minute you spend with him, will always be special. Your love for will guide to what you'll do. That is all you need."

Natsu listened as his eyes stayed on Grey. Grey felt that Natsu was staring, so he looked at his direction and gave him a smile. Natsu's eyes widened, to see Grey so happy and that he caused that happiness, made him jump for joy on the inside and returned it with a small smile. Grey then mentioned Natsu to come so they could eat together. Though before following, he said to the woman "Thanks for the advice... Huh?" but when he turned to look, the woman as well as the crystal ball were not there anymore. Rather than pondering where she went, Natsu just smiled and starts to walk towards Grey.

"Hey Natsu, who were you talking to back there?" Grey questioned as he ate another piece of the takoyaki.

"It was just some woman who gave out good advices to people." Natsu answered truthfully.

"Oh, what advice did she give you?" Grey became just slightly curious as Natsu smiled and said "To do things more naturally. Grey responded with an "Hmm" as Natsu opened his mouth. Grey then chuckled and popped a takoyaki into Natsu's mouth.

"This is good!" Natsu exclaimed in delight as Grey answered with an "I know right!"  
Natsu smiled when he saw that Grey was enjoying himself. Thanks to the lady's advice as well as Happy's who had a similar one, he finally found out what he could do; he got an idea on how to propose to Grey the moment he saw Grey smile at him when he was talking to the lady. Although, he'll need some help from certain people in the guild.

* * *

They decided to go the guild after finishing the snacks. Grey held on the prizes as Natsu walked alongside him. "Grey, you really like that prize, don't you?"

This made Grey blush and turn his face away from Natsu as he answered honestly "Yeah, I do..." in a soft voice that was barely audible, but Natsu heard it anyway.

"Hmm... Hey Grey, I just realized something." Grey slightly turned to Natsu as he continued "Doesn't that bear remind you of me? I mean with the scarf and all."

He smirked when he saw Grey's face flushed and stuttered a response "R-really? I ha-haven't noticed."

"Oh?" Natsu's smirk didn't leave as he went closer to Grey to whisper "You love me more than that bear right?"

This made Grey shudder and decided to mess with Natsu on this one "Maybe." Smirking as he caresses the bear's head.

He saw Natsu pout and thought 'Pouting already are you?'

Then Natsu, all of a sudden grabbed Grey's hand and held on it tightly "I won't lose to a bear!" he declared, which made laugh slightly. "Challenging a stuff animal?"

Natsu stayed quiet as Grey went closer to peck his cheek "Don't worry; I won't be taken away by others. I'm here with you right now aren't I?" This made Natsu smile as Grey returned it with a smile as well. They headed to guild while holding hands in content.

As they entered the guild, the gang immediately went to greet them. "Hey, Grey! Natsu!" Lucy cheered as Wendy questioned "What's that you're holding Grey-san?" Grey showed Wendy the bear and had a chat. As he was being kept temporarily occupied, Lucy, Erza and Happy chat with Natsu quietly.

"So how's it going, Natsu?" Happy asked. "Did you propose yet?" from Lucy and a "Did you finally figure out what to do?" from Erza.  
Natsu answered to all "Well, I haven't proposed yet, but I do have a plan. I need you guy to occupy Grey for the time being. I need some help from certain people." They all nodded as Happy cheered "Good luck, Natsu!" and Natsu responded with "Thanks Happy! I'll do my best!"

Natsu headed over to where Juvia and Mira were sitting. "Hey, Juvia! Mira! I have a favour to ask of you."

"It's about proposing to Grey right?" Mira questioned if she was on the right subject, in which Natsu nodded as Juvia "Hmph!" at that statement. "Well, what kind of favour do you need Natsu? Mira continued.

Natsu looked at Juvia "I was planning to go to Starrum Forest where the lake is. I remember seeing some flowers there when I wondered there. They only bloom at night on lily pads and I want to propose to Grey there... I wanted to ask Juvia if she could manipulate the water to put the flowers in some sort of pattern or to group them together."

Juvia said hesitantly "Well... Juvia can do that and align the flowers in a pattern, while making them closer, but..." even if she supported them, she couldn't really deny that she still have some lingering feelings towards Grey. Natsu tries "Please Juvia!"

Juvia was quiet, until he sighed "Alright..." Natsu smiled, replying "Thank you, Juvia! I owe you one."

Juvia shook her head "As long as you make Grey happy."

Natsu said determinedly "I swear it with my life!" this made Juvia smile. Grey's happiness was Juvia's happiness.

"Alright, what do you need me to do?" Mira asked

"I was wondering if you have anything or any potion that could manipulate the flowers, and if could also manipulate the fireflies as well?" Natsu asked, not really sure if there was such a thing, but you never know.

Mira thought for a moment "I may have just the potion to do the job." She ended with her usual smile.

"Really? Thanks a lot Mira!" Natsu exclaimed in ecstasy before saying "Ok, here's what I planned out..." Natsu began to explain his plan in more detail and hoped that it goes well.

* * *

After some time, Wendy asked for the bear for the time being because she was apparently planning on making one herself. So she's using it as a model for when she make her very own. Of course Grey complied, he had nothing against it anyway.  
Afterwards, Grey and Natsu decided to leave the guild to go home. Though before Grey was about to open the door to their house, Natsu quickly suggested "Grey, I want to show you something special."

Grey groaned and responded a little exasperated "Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm a bit tired."

Natsu persist "Please Grey? And no, it can't wait until tomorrow. It has to be tonight!" Natsu then put on his sad puppy face.

"Natsu, don't! ...Natsu!" Grey whined, he hated it when Natsu does that, he could never resist. He sighed in defeat "Fine!" Natsu smiled happily and dragged Grey into the Starrum forest.

They came upon an area where the lake was, as they just about outside the forest. The night sky was illuminated by the full moon and bright stars that spreads. Especially with the calm waters reflecting it; it looked magnificent.

"Natsu... is this, what you wanted me to see?" Grey asked, turning to look at Natsu

Natsu shook his head "That's only a part of it. Take another look."

Grey looked back at the waters and saw flowers that had yet to bloom, drifting the waters on lily pads. Flowers he'd never seen before that's similar to a water lily, but not entirely.  
"What are they called, Natsu?" Grey questioned, not looking back at Natsu when he got an answer "They're Vitrus. They're flowers that bloom only at night once, for every five years..."

As he said this, fireflies starts to come out. They flicker as bright as they can, moving about near the waters. Grey was astounded by the beauty as he had almost missed what Natsu said after "And today, is that day."

At the moment, all of the Vitrus flowers start to bloom. Spreading their petals as they start to glow; illuminating the calm waters beautifully. "Natsu... This is beautiful." Grey manages to say as he kept watching.

Natsu took a deep breath as he walked towards Grey. Then he made Grey turn to face him in which he got a questioning look from Grey, who said nothing as he start to speak. "Grey" holding both hands to his own "I bring myself to you this day to share my life with you; you can trust my love, for it is real." He took a small breath and began again "I promise to be a faithful mate and to unfailingly share and support your hopes, dreams and goals. I vow to be there for you always; when you fall, I will catch you; when you cry, I will comfort you and when you laugh, I will share your joy. Everything I am and everything I have is yours, from this moment forth and for eternity."

At that moment, a flower drifted closer to them. When it stopped, it then bloomed, revealing the small black box. Natsu kneeled down on one knee as he released his hold on one of Grey's hand, to pick up the box. The box magically opened by itself, revealing to Grey 2 silver rings.

"Oh, Natsu" Grey managed to speak out as his eyes were becoming watery and his free hand covering his mouth. "Oh God..."

"Will you Grey Fullbuster, marry me, Natsu Dragneel?"

A tear fell on the floor; Grey has shed tears of happiness. He nodded, giving Natsu his best smile "Yes! ...Of course I will!"

With that Natsu stood up, closing the gap between them and kissed Grey; sealing their promise of love towards each other. They parted, gazing into each other's eyes, softly smiling at each other. Natsu then took a ring and put in on Grey and Grey did the same.

"They're so beautiful, Natsu. Where did you manage to get the money to buy them?" Grey asked

"I made them." Natsu simply answered which baffled Grey.

"Made them? Don't gems take a long time to crystallize? Where did you... find the time to... make them...?" At this, Grey had only realized now how Natsu could've made them. "You've been planning this for that long?"

Natsu nodded "I really wanted us to never part and..."

"...and?" Grey insist that he continues

"...and to be able to call you my wife." Natsu smiled widely, as though thinking that it was perfectly fine. He added "You're my wife now, or I guess fiancée since we haven't been properly wed yet."

Grey stared at him and looked to his side "... If you're talking about having a wedding, then I'm certainly not going to freaking wear a gown just cuz' I'm the wife." he states simply.

Natsu was shocked and pouted "But Grey! I wanted to see you in a dress!"

Grey ignored him.  
Natsu hugged Grey and muzzled his head on Grey's neck, then chest. This made Grey look down at Natsu who in turn looked up with puppy dog eyes.

It took a full 2 minutes, until Grey gave in with a deep sigh "Fine!"  
Natsu perked up smiling widely and gave Grey many feathery kisses.

"I get it Natsu. Stop it, it tickles" Grey slightly laughed, making Natsu smirk. He nibbled on his neck and bit it slightly, eliciting a moan from Grey.  
"W-wait, Natsu" Grey was futilely struggling against Natsu's grasp. Natsu understood why; it was going to be there first time, it should at least be after their marriage.

He nodded in understanding and pecked Grey's lips. Then he cheered in delight and kissed Grey again, on the cheek this time. "I'm so happy!" he exclaimed happily.  
'Not as happy as me... but maybe you are.' Grey last thought as they headed back home. He couldn't wait to tell the guild about it and possibly...

Grey chuckled while shaking his head as Natsu looked back and gave him a strange look. "What's so funny, Grey?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking of things... Well, let's go home and sleep. I'm pretty tired now." He stated after calming himself and Natsu just nodded in agreement.

What Grey had actually been thinking of how hectic their wedding was going to be...Especially since, nothing is ever normal whenever Fairy Tail is ever involved.

* * *

So here it is! The end of this story! Sorry for the really long wait! This came up to me in a dream and I've tried countless of times to think of part 2 of the story. I made it as long as possible so that it's satifying! ~ :3  
Also, if people like this story enough. I may actually do a sequel for it, which is the wedding that's probably going to be debated on. Either being crazy destructive and interrupted or just a simple sweet wedding with humour here and there... or no humour at all and just a sweet and romantic and touchy wedding~ (w)

My best friend told me that I couldn't rush it because forcing it would just be useless... and so the long wait.  
Again, I was planning on posting this part along with other stories so that it's a more satisfying wait... Unfortunately, it's really too long of a wait so for the time being, I hope you enjoy or enjoyed reading this story~ :)

_[Right now, I'm currently working on a chapter, and three stories... One is on a mental rough draft (Yet, to be written, but I have a summary for it.) and the other two will be in one story (Two one-shots) that is yet to be written, but I have the idea in my head._  
_I hope to finish before I go to Philippines for the vacation and become too busy keeping my family company... but that probably won't happen so yeah... I'm a slow updater which makes even myself sad :( .So again I say thank you for your patience and supports in my stories~ They really encourage me and your suggestions, I really do take them into consideration and expand on them.]_

Now, with the usual. **Suggestions and Comments are welcome! ~ =^w^=**


End file.
